


The Inquisitor's Sister

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dimension Travel, Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Homecoming, Loss of Limbs, Modern Girl in Thedas, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: What if the Inquisitor had an older sister who had gone missing during the blight? What if she suddenly showed up again, but as someone who doesn't remember anything of Thedas? Caitlyn Bishop was adopted when she was twelve with amnesia and couldn't recall anything before being found by hikers in the Nebraska wildlands. Now she's come home.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor, Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Inquisitor's Sister

Caitlyn stood on her porch as she watched the beat up Chevy tear out of her gravel driveway. Her glock fell from her hand to the icy porch with a clatter as she put her face in her hands and cried, crouched with her elbows resting on her knees. Her momma would be proud, not of the dark bruises that littered her arms, or the black eye that would surely be ten times worse tomorrow, but for standing up for herself. 

She couldn't help but think of his parting words as Blue, her Rottweiler, nuzzled into her. He'd be back tomorrow, probably after spending the night in Nat's bed. Caitlyn was done as she prayed on her porch to be whisked away to some fantastic land where no man would dare put his hands on a woman without repercussions. She was a damn Army Veteran, this should've never happened. Caitlyn rubbed where her prosthetic leg rubbed when he kicked it out from underneath her. 

Caitlyn woke the next morning, but her alarm hadn't gone off. And she was cold as a warm tongue lapped at her cheek. She didn't even remember going to bed. Why was she so cold? Sure, winter in Nebraska was chilly, but this was skin biting cold. It was when she opened her eyes that she realized, with a start, that she wasn't in her room.

She heard groans, and cries of pain from the surrounding cots, canvas overhead. Caitlyn hissed in pain as she sat up, clutching her ribs. "Easy lass, you'll catch yer death walking through these mountains. What were ya thinkin?" The man with a Scottish accent offered her a water skin. Caitlyn looked at him like he had two heads.

"Uh, thanks? Where am I? And where is my leg?" She asked, noticing it wasn't where it was supposed to be. 

A skinny looking young woman smiled as she set it on the bed with its sleeves. "Apologies, I was curious. I've never seen such a thing. My father's leg was made of carved wood, this is extraordinary. Where are you from, Miss? I'm sorry, We do not know your name. I'm Evelyn Trevelyan."

She was an excited young woman. "I'm Caitlyn Bishop, this is Blue. And it's made of carbon fiber. Had a horse crush my entire right leg when I was twenty-six." Caitlyn smiled, and realized she was, thankfully, dressed in shorts and her own Nebraska Rodeo Dolls t-shirt. "I'm a horse trainer and an army veteran." She held out her hand and Evelyn excitedly shook it.

After being allowed to dress in, what Caitlyn thought, was medieval looking clothes, Evelyn helped her brush her unruly golden curls into a braid that trailed the length of her spine. Her brown Carhartt coat was a welcome sight over the thin, and tight leather vest and what Elizabeth would call a puffy or prince shirt. Her shoulders bared to the world was a strange sensation. 

"Your world is beautiful, Evelyn. Something I've only... read about, in my world." It had taken her only an hour to realize that her wish hadn't fallen on deaf ears and when Evelyn offered tea, they exchanged promises; they would not lie to each other. 

Evelyn was enraptured by the things Caitlyn spoke about, big metal birds that carried people over land and ocean. Cars, Rodeo, Caitlyn's cattle ranch in Northern Nebraska. "That's amazing Caitlyn. I didn't realize there could even be other worlds!" Evelyn squealed when she hit a button on Caitlyn's phone, which had been in the inside pocket of her coat. 

"I was once a soldier, Evelyn. You have my help against your enemy in any capacity you need me. I may not know how to hold a sword, or daggers, but I'm a decent archer and hunter. You saved my life, it's yours to command, My Lady." Caitlyn said, putting her hand across her chest like she'd seen a few of the Inquisition soldiers do.

"No need for that, Caitlyn. Just… just be my friend. If anyone asks you where you're from, tell them you're from Ostwick. I don't want you to be hurt by someone because you have information about another world. If anyone asks, you're Lady Caitlyn Trevelyan, my eldest sister. No one but Leliana will question it and my parents have so many children they wouldn't deny it. I also  _ did _ have an elder sister named Caitlin, but she died during the blight. There's no records of her death…" Evelyn teared up and Caitlyn hugged her. She felt like a big sister to the young Inquisitor. Evelyn was only Nineteen and had been thrust into power. 

"If you need a big sister, I'm here Evelyn. You're still a kid, you shouldn't have to shoulder everything on your own." Blue cuddled both golden-haired women, his head between them. Stomping boots up the stone stairs tore the crying women apart.

"My apologies Inquisitor… I… uh… did not realize you were entertaining our guest." The man, dressed in full armor and a red cloak said, holding a clipboard.

"Caitlyn isn't just a guest, Commander. She's my eldest sister. She had heard about Haven and insisted on making sure I was alright. Lady Caitlyn  _ Trevelyan _ , Commander Cullen Rutherford." He bowed hurriedly, stumbling over his words. There was actually a slight resemblance between Caitlyn and Evelyn; they both had very similar golden curls, Evelyn's cut to her shoulders while Caitlyn wore hers long. The same sapphire blue eyes, and even the same lithe build. The similarities didn't go unissued by Cullen nor Caitlyn as he looked between the two women.

"My apologies, My Lady. I should've realized. You look just alike." Cullen said, nodding. 

"It's no problem, Commander. You can't fault me for wishing to make sure my young sister is well looked after." Caitlyn said, making to stand. 

"We'll catch up more tomorrow, Cait. Cullen, could you ask Blackwall to meet me here in my chambers after you've seen my sister to the Herald's Rest she will be staying in the tower just down the battlements from where you're staying." 

"Of course, Inquisitor." Cullen bowed, leading the way after Evelyn hugged Caitlyn, as if they were real sisters. 

They had just ssteppedout of the great hall when Cullen finally spoke up, "we did not expect you, my lady. No one can contest your connection or similar features, but why did you not come when we were in Haven?" He asked, his amber eyes thinned.

"I didn't know Evie was alive, Commander." She said, making it up without fail. It was as if she had actual memories of growing up with Evelyn. "Surely she told you how extensive our family is. I'm the eldest of twelve children, all girls." Now she used information Evelyn gave her. "I was in Kirkwall helping rebuild when our father sent me a letter saying Evelyn needed my help against the breach. So here I am. I will help train horses, I will have my sister's back in any fight, and no one will harm her." Caitlyn said with conviction that should have frightened her, but she meant every word. She would protect Evelyn from anyone who wished her harm, even if she wasn't her biological sibling, she felt protective of the young woman.

Cullen showed her to the raucous tavern before bowing and leaving. He would either be a threat to her cover or he'd be a strong ally, Caitlyn didn't know yet.

  
  



End file.
